Some aircraft and other military vehicles are designed to keep their detection from their enemy secret. For example, planes are made stealth so they are difficult to pick up by radar. Similarly submarines are made stealth to reduce noises made as they travel through the water. Likewise tanks are colored to match the color of their surroundings. One method used to determine the presence of military vehicles in a fleet is by monitoring communications between command centers and vehicles or between vehicles in the fleet. Even if the communications are encrypted, the number of vehicles in the fleet can be determined based on the number of communication signals to and between the fleet members. Moreover, the discovery of the number of vehicles in a fleet can seriously hamper operations of a mission.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method to prevent the number of vehicles in a fleet from be detected by communication signals.